


to claim

by aaronwarnerisabeautifulstorm



Series: you are my obsession [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Spoilers, a little dark, harassment in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronwarnerisabeautifulstorm/pseuds/aaronwarnerisabeautifulstorm
Summary: “Ah, ah, ah! You mustn’t take what’s not yours”Ardyn's conversation with Noctis on the train takes a different turn.





	

There he stands again, the Chancellor of Niflheim. Ardyn Izunia, with his revolting smile and as equally revolting clothes. Everything about him is revolting, actually.

The anger simmering inside Noctis grows increasingly as he remembers the many reasons why he detests him so much. As he remembers Gladio and Ignis are passed out on the floor because of him. As he remembers the bastard holds the one thing capable of shattering him in pieces.

In his mind, he’s back on the roof of the train, looking down while the illusion breaks and it’s not Ardyn he sees fall, it’s not his voice gasping in surprise. Instead, he gets a glimpse of golden locks, wide blue eyes and lips he has spent hours memorizing, opening in the shape of an ‘o’. It’s his voice, that voice Noctis loves listening to day and night, even as the blond uses it for singing terrible songs, that sounds heartbreakingly betrayed-it’s his face confusedly staring back at him. All of them, every single one of those things are what really haunt him.

Ardyn Izunia has already taken his childhood friend, Luna, away from him.

He won’t let him take Prompto too. ~~He won’t let him have him.~~

He can’t allow it.

It would kill him.

Ardyn smirks.

“I feel I’ve earned the right to call you Noct” The foul man says, his hand resting on top of one the trains seats.

Noctis doesn’t give two flying fucks about what he thinks he has earned. He has no right to anything. ~~Including his best friend.~~

Unconsciously he flinches, takes a step back. Ardyn moves in a lazy manner towards him. “For a moment I felt death’s chill wind, such is the might of the gods.” He acts arrogant, so sure of himself, as if Shiva (Gentiana?) hadn’t pulverized him with a touch of her finger “But then, I remembered I’m immortal. Such is my blessing and curse”

 _Immortal? It has to be a lie_ , Noctis thinks as the man turns his head away from him, and then says “Your attack hurt me, nevertheless. My feelings at least” When his disgusting stare returns to Noctis, the young man can tell everything about him, his posture, his expression (hateful, deeming him inferior, not worthy of attention), the vibes he’s giving off are entirely at odds with what he has just said.

He’s mocking him. All that talk about immortality and feelings, it’s a show to make him understand the ‘magnitude’ of his power, how superior he is compared to Noctis.

He wants to say so many things to him, but he keeps seeing Prompto falling from the train before his frozen gaze and misses his chance. “And after all the memories we’ve shared.” Ardyn’s tone has surpassed the limit of confidence, literally oozing smugness.

 “Remember this?”

At the same time he says this, he raises his hand and in it-

Prompto’s gun!

Noctis lets out an exalted breath.

The silver weapon that does not belong to him, never will, points to Noctis’s forehead. It looks incredibly wrong in Ardyn’s nauseating grasp. It should be in another’s gloved hand, in the hold of nimble, pale fingers. Noctis has the strong urge to throw himself at the chancellor and rip those fingers off for touching what should not be touched.

“Ahh,” the gun rises a bit “I should have asked if you remember **him**. Truly a blast from the past, nay?”

The last part, he says particularly husky, pressing Prompto’s gun to his left shoulder. Noctis can’t help but reach for the gun, pry it off his dirty hands, but Ardyn is faster and pulls it away from him, predicting Noctis’s reaction.

“Ah, ah, ah! **_You mustn’t take what’s not yours_** ”

That’s it. It’s a clear provocation, a warning and a statement. Noctis instantly understands what this ridiculous performance is all about.

He snaps “Prompto is not a thing to be owned, he’s not a possession. He’s not yours, you sick fuck!”

The blood rushes right to his face from the ire he feels begin to cloud his vision in a brilliant red.

Ardyn’s countenance hasn’t changed yet Noctis detects a change in the air, a more vicious atmosphere surrounding the man at his outburst.

“Well, well,” he passes the gun from one hand to the other “And here I was thinking the cat had caught your tongue. Turns out I only had to mention the light of your life to make you sing” He pauses, a sneer contorting his features “Or was it my defiance of your ownership that set you off?”

“Fuck you!!!” Noctis is livid, fingers clawing at the palm of his hands “I never said that!”

“The words might not have come out of your lips, however that doesn’t hold true for your thoughts, now does it?”

He can’t help it. He tries to punch Ardyn but his fist meets the empty air, his thoughts entirely filled with beating the living daylights out of him. A part of his brain yells at him to regain focus; the man’s intent is obviously to rile him up.

Ardyn materializes behind him, tuts at him while wagging his index finger “That is not a healthy relationship, young man! Prompto Argentum is his own person, free to make his own choices…. He certainly needed a break from your toxic possessiveness.”

Then, the fucker has the nerve to drag the tips of his fingers slowly, up and down the muzzle of the gun as if recreating the touch of skin on skin. Noctis’s head aches to even think what is going through that rotten mind of his, and tries to ignore it in favor of keeping his sanity intact.

He takes a deep breath, holds it in and tries to oxygenate his neurons in order to think. Once he has calmed down enough to talk without yelling profanities he speaks, cold as ice “Whatever my relationship with him might be, it does not concern you in the slightest. **Prompto** , does not concern you. This is between you and me, keep him out of this”

Suddenly, the man hisses and this time Noctis is able to see through his façade and finds himself staring directly into a deep abyss of darkness and decay. “You know nothing. You stand there, thinking the world would stop moving just because you wished it so, and plea for his release, all the same ignoring that whatever happens to him is not your choice to make. What concerns me or not is not for you to decide, selfish brat. You ignore the many ways in which he…”

Ardyn Izunia abruptly stops, realizing his mistake.

He let Noctis get under his skin.

He purses his lips, his eyes narrow and Noctis feels justified in his small act of rebellion but knows the war is not over yet.

The chancellor moves towards him again. This time, Noctis does not recoil.

“You…” he starts “…Do you know what he hides under those many bracelets? Have you ever taken a peek, merely out of curiosity? Taken a hold of that dainty wrist and touched the smooth skin under?”

Okay… Now Noctis is not only confused but also highly perturbed. He needs to find Prompto as soon as possible.

Ardyn’s glazed eyes look intensely at said boy’s weapon “Of course, you have no idea of what I’m talking about. See, in the end, making you push him off that train was the proper thing to do. You ought to be thankful. **_He_** ought to be…” A creepy smile forms on his face “Then again, he seemed very thankful when I, out of the goodness of my heart, saved him. Gave it his best to show me his rightful appreciation as well.”

Noctis freezes, feels the beginnings of a cold sweat. He stops breathing, stops thinking, stops everything.

What the hell is this son of a bitch implying?!

This fucking liar!

“How very rude, to call me a liar when I have been nothing but truthful.”

Noctis said that out loud. He couldn’t care less.

“Truthful?-Bullshit! Prompto would never-“

“In the face of imminent danger, you’d be surprised at the things people are willing to do to secure their survival. Our dear gunman is no exception”

At his last thread of rationality, Noctis summons one of the sacred swords and charges at Ardyn, who is practically begging for a healthy stab in the neck. Again, he slashes at nothing. His anger increases, feels his veins thrumming and the rest of his very being thirsting for blood. He turns around, growling and lips pulled back in a nasty sneer.

Ardyn chuckles “Useless, Noct. You already know that. It reminds me of how helpless Prompto looked, sprawled on the snow”

“Stop” Noctis growls “Stop saying his name. Don’t say it”

The taller man ignores him and continues “Poor thing was about to be devoured by wild daemons. If I hadn’t rescued him, only the Gods know what would have happened to him…”

He raises both hands in the air, palms up, in a dramatic display.

“Valiantly, I prevented the damsel in distress’ ultimate demise. Nevertheless a valiant knight’s services are not without reward. No matter the selflessness of the act, everything in this world comes at a price. Prompto Argentum knew that, and understood that if he dared reject my offer, not seeing the face of his beloved imbecile of a King would be the least of his problems” He finishes spewing venom, arms wide open and a manic grin on his revolting face.

Noctis’s stomach plummets to the floor. No, his mind screams. No, it can’t be true. It just can’t be.

He pictures Prompto’s freckled face smiling back at him as he runs away after a prank he pulled. His frantic movements as he looks from one place to another in search of the perfect angle to take a photo. His blushing cheeks and shy smile as he asks Noctis if he could take a selfie with him for the first time. His palm warm against his. His fingers hot on Prompto’s wrist, gazes locked with the other boy as the blond tried to push a rolled napkin up his nose. His insecure voice when he told him he didn’t feel worthy of being with them and then how it changed to grateful and something more after Noctis assured him he didn’t waste his time on any old looser.

His best friend.

His Prompto.

His heart’s desire...

“No…” he repeats in a whimper, unable to stop himself. His grip on the sword is shaky at best, his fingers threaten to loosen at any moment.

How could he…?

“Where is he?” is the only thing he can mutter brokenly “What did you do to him?”

Until the end, he refuses to acknowledge it. Not until he hears it loud and clear.

“Where is he?” Ardyn drones on, smug tone, smug face, smug all in all “Safe and sound with me, in Gralea, at the core of the Empire. One shot away in distance. As for what I did to him… Do you even have to ask? You must know, do you not? Or do you need it spelled out for you? Did you father taught you nothing?” Ardyn sighs as if it’s a big pain to explain it when in fact he is probably drawing a sick pleasure from the whole situation “I, Ardyn Izunia, took good care of the blond beauty. Unlike you, I am not afraid of taking what I want through whatever means I deem necessary.”

He gives Noctis a mock pitying look.

“Especially when it turns out that what I wanted, what I desired, **was mine all along**.”

* * *

 

_My, my. Look at what the current has brought me._

_Get away from me, psycho!_

_And what a big mouth it has. I can think of a dozen most productive uses for that mouth of yours than simply cursing._

_Where is Noctis?! Where am I? What have you done to me?_

_Why am I even surprised? You wake up alone after many hours of unconsciousness in an unknown location and your first priority is to inquire about that wretched child. How unsavory._

_….!_

_And where do you think you are going, pray tell? There are only miles and miles of snow covered land to be found._

_……_

_Now you ignore me. What happened to that charming chatterbox that wouldn’t stop talking his dear friends’ ears off that day before facing The Archaean?_

_Don’t talk to me as if we’re friends, man. You almost got us killed, you crazy lunatic!_

_So stingy! Need I remind you of the one who actually pushed you off that train? I’ll give you a clue: he is supposed to be from royalty and his last name is Lucis Caelum._

_Fuck off! If you’re not going to either finish me off or help me, then Get. The. Fuck. Away!_

_How cute. Help you? Why would I do that? What possibly gave you that impression?_

_…._

_However, now that you have mentioned it… I guess I could lend you a helping hand, if you offered me something in exchange of course. Something worth my time._

_Not interested. Piss off!_

_It has been a while since the last time I was so rudely flipped off. It’s refreshing… Anyhow, are you sure you do not want my help? The sun will be down soon enough._

_…._

_How about a game, then? Does that sound more appealing to you?_

_…What kind of game?_

_Ahhh, caught your elusive attention at last._

_Fucking-_

_The game is quite simple. Your goal is to last at least three hours after the lights have gone out without my aid. You manage to do that, and you are free to go back to your friends and beloved Prince._

_What’s the catch?_

_There is none, dear Prompto! Do you doubt my word as a gentleman?_

_You’re no gentleman. And what happens if I… if I lose._

_If you lose…then, well. That is where it gets very interesting for me. You call for me, even once, and I’ll come to save you precious thing. But the cost of my help must be paid._

_You-!... What do you want?_

_Could it be that I have been subtle about my intentions towards you? Have I not been obvious enough?_

_You…want….me…_

_I knew you were smart._

_I’m not some cheap whore! What the hell is your damage?_

_I assure you, absolutely none. You must know you’re quite a sight. Beautiful as sin, everywhere the eye is able to reach._

_This is madness! I’m not doing this!!!!_

_Oh, so little faith you possess in your abilities? I swear on my life that if you win, I’ll keep true to what I promised you._

_But if I lose I must do the same._

_Absolutely. You’ll have to honor your part too._

_I’ll be forced to give you my body!_

_Not only your body. I want everything that belongs to you. Everything that makes you who you are, I crave it._

_You’re sick!_

_The clock is ticking. It’s now or never my boy, what will you choose?_

_That’s the catch. I don’t really have a choice in any of this._

_No. No, you don’t. Well, what’s it going to be?_

_….You have a deal._

_Excellent._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it don't forget to drop a comment and kudos :3 also, in case you want to read something different, make sure to check out my multichaptered fic Angels Carried Us Away here------http://archiveofourown.org/works/9120673/chapters/20728681


End file.
